Current radar applications, in particular marine radar, are expensive, have significant weight, and have less than optimal range resolution. Some applications require a simple mechanically scanned array and some applications require electronic beam steering for high-speed review of a scanned volume. Also, these applications are ineffective at covering exceptionally large scanned volumes, such as on unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) where hemispheres of coverage are required with very low weight (a few pounds to a few tens of pounds) and very low aerodynamic drag. Previous design efforts have shown that active phased arrays (every element has its own transmit, receive, amplitude, and phase control) are expensive, complex, and heavy. Also, passive phased arrays with a central high-powered transmitter and passive low-pass phase shifters are less complex and have many advantages, but they are inefficient with RF transmission losses on both transmit and receive sides, despite all efforts to control losses in the power distribution network.